


It was never Ella

by MiraBlack



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drizella Tramaine/Ivy Belfrey, F/M, Henry Mills - Freeform, Henvry, Henvy, OUAT - Freeform, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/pseuds/MiraBlack
Summary: And at that moment while he holds a shaking Ivy in his arms, Henry, realizes that it was never Ella who he loved. It has always been her. His little chewy bear.{Drabble}{Shipp: Drizella Tremaine/Ivy Belfrey x Henry Mills}





	It was never Ella

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! How are u? It's been a while since the last fic... So, first of all, sorry for my bad english, this is not my mother tongue.  
> Second, I really love this broken ship and had to do something about them.Love them since the first ep, it's just too sad that they will never be together, they are a lot way better than Jacinda and Henry.  
> Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Ps: I can't stop picturing Raegan Revord (Missy Cooper from Young Sheldon) as their little daughter. So maybe I'll do something about these three as a family soon as I expected. What do you guys think about it?

The curse had broken. The city was crazy, everyone was looking for their loved ones, but he knows it wouldn't last long, soon enough they would be looking for her. He remembered it all now. Lucy, Ella, the curse... and Ivy.

Mostly Ivy, the unwanted child, the unloved, the lost one... Ivy and all the things that she had done. He cannot stop thinking about her. He remembers her apologies and how sad she looked when she said that maybe they could have been happy in another life and how sorry she was. Now he understands why she was sad, cause' they could never be. 

Yet, when she said goodbye all those days ago he could not help but feel that something was wrong... that he shouldn't let she walk away. If only Rogers hadn't appeared... 

He feels it strong now while he looks for her, he felt like he was losing her. And he was surprised to find her in her apartment. He thought that she might have run away with her sister, but she still there, waiting for the people towns come and get her, and Ana was still sleeping peacefully upstairs. No sign that a run was on the way. 

She looked scared and uncertain why he was there alone. She has been waiting for his rage, but when he hugs her, she broke down. He feels her tears wetting his shirt while she repeats "I'm sorry" like a loop. He could hear the mob coming for her, and his heart breaks a little because at that moment while he holds a shaking Ivy in his arms, Henry, realizes that it was never Ella who he loved. It has always been her. His little chewy bear.


End file.
